There is a need for a less expensive way to extensively test the 155 mm M982 Excalibur ammunition for upgrade, redesign or qualification purposes. Actual Excalibur ammunition is quite expensive so it is necessary and desirable to develop an inexpensive testing round that can effectively simulate the flight patterns of the real Excalibur round for testing purposes. There is desire for a simulation round made of far less expensive parts, also desirable that such parts might be reusable and even interchangeable. It is also desirable that each round be recoverable after firing so that flight performance can be studied. It is further desirable if such simulation type round could also accommodate interchangeable parts taken from rounds other than the 155 mm Excalibur type ammunition, for investigation purposes.